The present invention relates to a carburetor control device for carburetors used in internal combustion engines.
Customarily automobile manufacturers produce a variety of vehicles and, additionally, each individual vehicle type may be equipped with internal combustion engines having different power outputs so that a wide range of vehicles results. Although this has the advantage that the desires of individual customers can be better satisfied, it creates the significant drawback that the multitude of parts which must be fabricated and stored produces considerable expenditures for control and storage.
Often the various vehicle engine types or engine options use essentially similar internal combustion engines which differ only in the design of the actuating lever at the carburetor. Standardization of these actuating levers is generally impossible without extensively redesigning the vehicle. Since the internal combustion engine will be installed in different positions, e.g. longitudinal position, transverse position, etc. in different vehicle models, there results different spatial installation conditions, for example, for the carburetor. Moreover, the dimensioning of the carburetor actuating lever, i.e. the throttle lever, must often take into consideration differences in the transmission ratio of the gas pedals.
It would be conceivable to reduce these difficulties by first manufacturing the carburetor without the actuating lever and storing it that way, and then attaching the throttle levers later, i.e. during final assembly of the vehicle or during carburetor replacement repair work in a repair facility. Such procedure would not be practicable, however, because it could not be assured that the basic setting of the throttle valve as it is customarily effected by the manufacture of the carburetor would remain the same during installation of the actuating lever on the carburetor.